Rocky's Got a Crush it Up!
by xXxWalkingInTheRainxXx
Summary: Rocky's falling in love with Gunther. Gunther's falling in love with Rocky. When Rocky and Gunther goes on a date, will things work out, or not? Bad at summaries. Contains mostly Runther, some DeCe and not much Tynka.
1. Shop it Up

"Once upon a time there was a young boy. The end." Cece said, shutting the book she had been reading to Flynn. "There. Your daily book is finished. I can now go and shop!" She said excitedly.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Rocky said poking her head through the open window.

"Hey, hey, hey!" replied Flynn.

"Flynn, be good for Deuce and Ty." Rocky and Cece said together. All of a sudden they heard a voice.

"Cecelia Jones, Raquel Blue. You two aren't going anywhere." Mrs Jones said grabbing the back of their shirts.

"But mum! Deuce and Ty are looking after Flynn!" The red-head protested.

"But Cece, you have homework to do." Her angry mother said. "And Rocky does too!"

"Mrs Jones, we're finished our homework." Rocky explained, throwing her arm around CeCe's shoulders.

"Yeah, I've only got the math to go!" CeCe said.

"Ok, you're free to go Rocky, CeCe, you're doing your homework later. Bye girls." Mrs Jones said.

* * *

"CeCe, look at this dress, isn't it awesome?" Rocky asked.

"No, it's bad." CeCe said, sarcasm lacing her voice. "What do you think?"

"Yeah, you said it was…hi Gunther!" Rocky said, getting side tracked by the suddenly hot-looking foreign exchange student.

"What is up, Bay-beee? I-I mean, what's up, baby." Gunther said. "By the way, my number, you know, if you need me." said Gunther, unsure at first but quickly warming up to the idea of going on a date with Raquel Blue, aka, the smartest girl in school.

"So, are you asking me on a date?" Rocky said a glimmer of hope in her voice.

"If you want it to be a date, then yes." Gunther said coolly.

_A/N: I just needed to get my SIU fan fiction up, so, here it is. With my other stories, I will update them eventually, I have been really busy, cause I've had my sister's Birthday party and I have another party tomorrow, and where I live it is 10:43pm and it's basically the only time I get to go o my laptop and stuff, so basically my 'non-existent relaxation time'. Lol. Btw, I have this random obsession of putting random capital letters everywhere so if there is a random capital letter in the middle of a sentence, ignore it. Keep reading and reviewing._


	2. Rocky, Oh Rocky

Rocky's POV:

"CeCe," I said, embarrassment lacing my voice, I crossed my arms grumpily.

"Come on, Rocky, we all know you like him!" CeCe said poking me in the stomach then pointing at him and me and made a heart around us.

I groaned. "I've had enough of this, CeCe." I said.

"I bet he likes you! Just tell the truth already." The red-head, AKA CeCe, said.

"Fine I'll tell the truth. I love him!" I said sarcastically, making a heart with my fingers. "Note the sarcasm in my voice," I said, serious this time.

"What is up, Bay-beee?" Gunther asked smirking at me. I suddenly felt warm inside. He was using his accent to tease me again. Twice in one day. He made my heart skip a few, no, a million beats. I giggled.

"Hey, you, Mister Lover-boy over there. What is up?" Cece replied, adding an accent to the 'what is up' part. "And YOU hitting on ME is getting old, and fast." CeCe added, sarcastically.

Ever since last year, Gunther and Tinka had changed to regular people. Tinka lost the sparkles and the accent. Gunther lost the sparkles, but not the accent. And his voice had gotten a bit deeper and a little huskier. His voice made me melt. I just want Gunther to be mine.

I realized I was day dreaming when I heard a voice. "Raquel Blue. Wake up!" Gunther had said before turning his attention back to Tinka, who was looking at Ty, who was looking at Deuce, who was looking at CeCe, who was making herself noticed, well by 'Deucey' anyway. You see, CeCe had a MEGA crush on Deuce, and rumour had it that Deuce loved her the same.

Gunther smirked at me again. I smiled back to him. My legs feeling like jelly, I leaned on the closest thing, or person, more like it. And, you guessed it, it was Gunther. I know what you would say, 'big deal, Rocky.'

And you know what, it isn't a big deal. _He was touching me! He has his arm around me! Oh. My. Gosh. He was touching me, _I thought.

My thoughts were interrupted again by my phone ringing, "Hello! Um. No, I am not 'The Rock'. I'm Rocky. That was a long time ago, Frankie." I said. I then hung up on him.

"Who was that?" Asked Gunther.

"Frankie." I said in a monotone voice.

"Frankie? As in The Complication?" Gunther asked.

I nodded. "He keeps asking me to go out with him. I've rejected him…who knows how many times." I explained.

I done a little twirl to try to keep my mind off Frankie. Actually, I was trying to impress Gunther. Gunther clapped a little. I smiled and bowed.

"Show off." Gunther said, obviously teasing me. I poked my tongue out at him. He smirked at me again. I melted once more.

"Oh, when am I ever going to get over you, Gunther Hessenheffer?" I thought out loud.

"Never, probably." Gunther replied. I smirked at him. He smirked back. I drew a heart in the air. Wait a second, I what?

Oh, gosh. This was going to be a long night.

**_A/N: So, kind of a long chapter but, oh, well! Thanks to all the lovely reviewers! Love you all! Next Chapter will be Rocky and Gunther's date._**


	3. Chapter three

_**A/N: Hi! Because I love you so much, I'm going to do this story in CeCe's POV! On with it! Oh, and if you see the colour 'lime green' a lot, it's because it's my favourite colour. (And the Runther colour!)I also made an OC, her name is Scarllet Wilde, yup, and you guessed it, a relative of Gary Wilde's! She Is CeCe and Rocky's age and on Shake it Up! Not the TV show, the show that CeCe and Rocky are on in the TV show on Disney Channel…too confusing, I tell you! On to the story! **_

_**CeCe's POV:**_

_The light, it burns…_I thought, well, I obviously thought it out loud, because, Flynn said, "CeCe!" Or was that Deuce…I don't know, I was way too sleepy…and I was drifting off again…

"Cecelia Jones! Wake up!" Yup that was definitely Deuce…

"I'm up…" I said sitting up.

"Hello, Bay-beee!" Gunther exclaimed.

"That 'Hello Bay-beee!' Is getting super annoying," I whispered.

"You're kidding me, right!" Rocky whispered back, clutching Gunther's arm. She was wearing the dress she bought at the mall, which was a white dress that went to her mid-thigh, it had a lime green floral pattern on it, and she was wearing a denim cardigan over it and to top it off, a pair of lime green converse. She looked stunning!

"Where are going, Rocky?" I half exclaimed, half asked.

"Remember yesterday? On a date, with him." She replied, pointing at Gunther. She pecked Gunther on the cheek. I gagged. This was going a little too far…I didn't think it was serious…

"When did you two get serious, as in, you know, boyfriend and girlfriend…" I said closing my eyes, not wanting to see the horrified look upon Rocky's face, I opened my eyes, instead of a horrified look on her face; she had a smirk plastered on her lips. This wasn't like Rocky, unless she's changed too! I gasped. Rocky just gave me a weird look. Ok, I was getting weird looks from everyone. I smiled shyly. I snuck out of the cramped room, hoping to get out of this disaster (that I had obviously caused), for once.

Once I was in the family room, I looked at the clock. "What time is it?" I asked myself. "Wow! I slept for that long?"

I heard footsteps. _Where were they going? Oh, yeah, their date _I thought.

"Bye, bye, Bay-beee!" Rocky and Gunther said at the same time. I was feeling VERY sleepy. That was the last thing I remember, cause after that, I fell asleep.

_**A/N: Soooooo! Whatcha think? There wasn't as much Runther in this chapter as I planned, so I promise there will be loads and loads of Runther in the next chapter! I'm gonna upload a few chapters tonight, so, yeah! Bye! Read and Review, my little lovlies! **_


	4. Bright Lights

_**A/N: Hey, hey, hey! Sorry this chapter is so late, there is really no excuse but my laptop was flat and I had writer's block and stuff. **_

_**I probably won't be updating for a while after this cause I just went back to school after a two week break and I have a few lots of new homework and tests I have to do (School holidays are in a few weeks, though!), plus dancing, soccer and stuff I have to run around to…so don't expect me to update tomorrow, if I do you are very lucky little minions… Ok, that's enough explaining, on with the chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the best dance show in the world. If I did Runther, DeCe and Tynka would already be happening, people!**_

_**Gunther's POV:**_

Rocky was leaning on her elbows and staring into the distance. She looked like she was going to fall asleep. Her eyes were fluttering sleepily.

"Hey, Rocks, you okay?" I asked, concern lacing my voice.

"Yeah, just a bit tired." She replied, giggling a slightly. Her eyes fluttered once more.

I looked at her anxiously. "Come sit over here," I said, patting the seat next to me. She quickly moved next to me.

"Here are our menus; I'll be back in a few to take your orders." The waitress, who looked an awful lot like CeCe, said.

I flicked through the menu and glanced up to find Rocky's head on my shoulder. She was playing with my hair.

"Rocky, what would you like to eat?" I asked her. She was now playing with the hem of my shirt.

"Gunther, I don't feel too good." She said, "Every time I close my eyes I keep seeing flames and bright lights, I think I'm having visions of the future." She added, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." I said, hugging her tight.

A tear trickled down her cheek and onto my shoulder. I looked over to her and frowned, not at her but at the girl that looked like CeCe. 'CeCe' was flirting with Deuce, who looked rather uncomfortable.

I looked past CeCe and Deuce and a horrified look came to my face. I could see some flames.

"Deuce, get in here, NOW!"

I flinched. Rocky looked up at me.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, but we better get out of here." I said.

"Why." She asked, followed by a yawn.

"There is a fire in the kitchen and I don't want you to get hurt. The fire might spread and people get hurt when things like this happen, and I don't want you to be the one who gets hurt." I explained.

Deuce's POV:

"Look, Ce, I've gotta go, my uncle isn't very hap-" I said before getting cut off by my uncle.

"DEUCE!" I quickly ran off to the main kitchen and when I got to the door the main thing that caught my attention is a huge bunch of flames.

"Deuce tell everyone to get out!" My uncle insisted. I nodded and quickly told everyone to get out. I then spotted Rocky. What was she doing here with...him? Oh well. The flames were spreading. I remembered what had happened earlier that day...

Earlier that day:

"Hey Deuce!" CeCe's friendly voice called.

I waved from the kitchen then turned my attention back to the pizza I was making.

"What are you making?" She asked, walking over to the door.

"A pizza. Why are you asking?" I said before putting the pizza in the pizza oven.

An hour later:

CeCe had been flirting with me for, like, an hour now. I then heard my uncle calling me. I then remembered the pizza. THE PIZZA! Oh no! So our pizza oven wasn't the best, if you left the pizza in there to long there is a slight chance it could catch on fire...oh crap. A fire could start any minute now.

*end of flashback*

Rocky's POV:

Gunther grabbed my arm and rushed me out the door.

"Sorry about tonight. It was a huge mess, if anyone asks, just say it didn't work out. I..I...never mind." He said after we got outside. I nodded. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we leaned in. We were so close to kissing...

"Hiya! You guys made it out of Crusty's! Great to know." Said a new voice. Gunther and I sprung apart quicker than you could say 'yah.'

Gunther's POV:

I was little angry at Deuce...and that random girl...for some reason. First, I'm angry at Deuce for forgetting the damned pizza was in the pizza oven and secondly, I'm angry at that random girl for interrupting mine and Rocky's kiss. Ok, so I need to introduce myself to that girl, don't I?

I turned around and as soon as I faced the girl I saw a block of chocolate. This girl reminded me of chocolate. She had Dark curled hair that went to her shoulders, milky coloured skin with a few freckles scattered over it and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a pink tank top with a dark blue skirt and light blue converse. She also had a pink headband with flowers on it. Apparently Rocky had the same reaction because when I looked at her, her mouth was almost on the ground.

"And you are Raquel Jane Blue and Gunther Mathew Hessenheffer." She said matter-of-factly. Rocky blushed bright red.

"It's getting hot out here." Scarlette said, trying to change the subject. I glanced to Crusty's and gulped. The whole building was engulfed by flames.

"No wonder." I said. Everyone looked at the building. There were firemen everywhere, along with a lot of smoke. Rocky coughed. I quickly patted her on the back. She smiled at me.

"Uh, we better be going home. Our parents must be getting worried." I said, making up an excuse to get away from this really creepy kid.

"Ok, see ya at school then." Scarlette said. She waved at us. We waved back. She then ran off to a white Porsche with the same number plate as Gary. Wait, that is Gary's car. That kid must be Gary's daughter or niece or something. Rocky and I quickly walked away. Rocky's vision had been true. Wow. We walked to Rocky's apartment. When we got there I opened the door for her. "After you, Rocky." I said. She went in and I followed. She sat on the lounge. "That was a weird night tonight, huh?" I asked. She nodded.

"I've gotta go, we've got school tomorrow." I said. "Do you want me to carry you to bed?" I asked her. She nodded. I picked her up and carried her to her fairly large bedroom. I sat her down on her large bed. She laid down, slowly.

"Goodnight." She said.

_**A/N: So, what did you guys think? Did you like, or not? This is this chapter done. And I'm so, so, so sorry I haven't updated in a while, school went back a few weeks ago (I live in Australia, so school is kinda different from school in America...I think...) and I've been extra busy with school stuff, dancing and other stuff, so I've been super busy. I will have the next few chapters up soon, I promise.**_

_**This is the longest chapter! So far…**_


End file.
